Little adventures
by Linkinshire
Summary: - "... Ya' ever think about gettin' old?" It's a strange question to ask but it's even stranger coming from Taylor... - A fic in which Andrea and Taylor talk about things. Established relationship and some fluff. Rated just for the use of a cuss.


_A/N: This was written on a whim because I wanted to write something kind of fluffy. Based in a post- St Trinian's scenario with an established relationship between Andrea and Taylor._

* * *

"... Ya' ever think about gettin' old?"

It's a strange question to ask but it's even stranger coming from Taylor.

Andrea lifts her head from where it's rested on the Rude Girl's chest and she looks at her. Taylor's eyes lower from the ceiling of their bedroom to meet her gaze and there's something in her eyes that's foreign but not entirely unnerving. Andrea is quiet for a moment, thinking carefully.

"Sometimes... Yeah," She murmurs and Taylor just nods slightly. Andrea doesn't think about it too often. They're both twenty four, Taylor is older by just two months, and they're both way too young to be worrying about getting old already.

But Taylor is frowning, her brow knitted together like it does when she's particularly chewed up about something so Andrea just raises a pale hand and strokes a lock of messy brown hair back out of the eyes that are her absolutely favourite and leaves her palm resting against Taylor's cheek.

The Rude Girl glances away, just briefly, then in a rare show of tenderness that she'd never share in front of anybody, she rests her hand over Andrea's, entwines their fingers and kisses her palm.

It's soft and the touch tingles.

She can be awfully gentle when she wants to.

"It just-... It's kinda scary," She admits and Taylor doesn't admit to fear easily. Not ever, no matter how bad things look will she ever say that she's scared.

And that's why Andrea always takes it so much more seriously when she is.

"What's scary about it?" She asks, her voice soft so as to avoid shattering the moment because if Taylor gets to thinking too much about how much she's saying then she'll clam up and pretend that it never happened.

Andrea treasures these moments when she finds a new layer to her girlfriend. They're not frequent but they happen and they're some of her favourite moments.

She wouldn't dream of ruining it.

"... It'll be the end..." Taylor begins, her hand still holding Andrea's and her thumb running up and down the Emo's softly as she gazes off to the side, lost in thought. "... Of everythin'... It's like a full stop at the end of a story... 'cuz when ya' get old then there's no more adventures. There's just... dying."

Sometimes, Taylor stuns Andrea with just how deeply she thinks. More so than the Emo, more so than anybody the Emo has ever known.

And she could probably argue that death's an adventure because that would be an Emo thing to do. Truthfully though, right now, she isn't just an Emo. She's Andrea. She's Taylor's girlfriend and they're wrapped up together in a warm bed, talking about serious things and that's far more important.

So instead, she kisses her cheek softly then smiles, just a tad to reassure her, as her favourite eyes look to her.

"I think... that the truth is that the adventures never really end," She says and she thinks a moment, searching for the words. Taylor is patient, watching her quietly and playing with her fingers. "They just get smaller and less dangerous and maybe we won't be kidnapping people at sixty, or fifty, or forty even, but... we'll be drinking tea and coffee and reading books and watching bad TV and going places and... they'll still be adventures," She continues and as Taylor gazes at her, she can imagine slowing down, she can imagine getting old with this woman. "I'll still be here and we'll still be living and having adventures... because I couldn't imagine being with you and it _not_ being an adventure..."

She sees the smile in Taylor's eyes even before her lips begin to turn up at the corners.

And then the Rude Girl nods and she sighs contentedly.

"Yeah..." Taylor agrees with a shine in her eyes. "We are a riot, aren't we?" She adds with a grin and Andrea returns it with ease because she is so fiercely in love with this woman that it is her crowning glory to be able to make her grin like that.

"Yes, we are... and don't ever doubt it, Tay," She says.

"If I do though... you'll remind me, won't ya'?"

Andrea rests her head back down, smiling into Taylor's neck as a familiar hand slides up the back of her t-shirt to rest against her skin and her own runs through Taylor's hair.

"Of course I will..." She whispers and she can't see Taylor's smile but she knows it's there. The moment is peaceful, just for once and neither want to disrupt it...

But then there's barking, loud and sharp from outside the bedroom door. Taylor groans ruefully into the top of Andrea's head as the Emo bites her bottom lip, fighting back a laugh.

"Why the fuck did I let ya' convince me gettin' that bloody mongrel was a good idea?"

Andrea's laughter escapes into her girlfriend's neck and after a moment, Taylor is chuckling along with her and the Rude Girl holds her just a little bit tighter.

"For the adventure, Tay. Why else?" Andrea states between sniggers.

"I'll show the noisy mutt adventure when it finds my foot up it's arse."

And Andrea laughs again and she'll never quite understand how it's Taylor's crowning glory to be able to make her laugh like that.


End file.
